1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to chemicals for herbicidal use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
S-triazines are well known as herbicidal agents. One disclosure in the patent literature of s-triazines containing haloalkyl groups is claimed by Geigy British Pat. No. 922,587, (1963) (U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,855, 1963). Further some of the compounds in our invention are described in a paper by Shapiro, Parrino and Feedman, Journal of Organic Chemistry 25, p. 379, (1960) and a method of preparation of certain amino substituted perfluoroalkyl-s-triazines by J. T. Shaw and F. J. Gross, Journal of Organic Chemistry 24, 1809, (1959), and a patent to American Cyanamid Company by J. T. Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,390 (1963), relating to the preparation of some of these compounds.
Our invention, however, is the first to describe herbicidal haloalkyl s-triazines containing cycloalkylamino or aralkylamino substituents and it describes the advantageous activity and uses of these compounds.